Murmurs Beneath My Fingers
by KX3
Summary: It is the night before the Holy Spirit Festival and despite the bleak outlook of Heaven, Rey confesses his feelings for Luca! How will Luca React? Rey X Luca Oneshot. Luca POV.


**Why I wrote this? Because I really love Rey and Luca from Saint Beasts and just love seeing them together!! Please read and review!! Enjoy!! Rey X Luca oneshot Luca POV warning!! spoilers ahead!! saint beast season 2, episode 11**

* * *

**Murmurs Beneath My Fingers**

I stood by the window of the corridors in Heaven's Palace, the place where us, six saint beasts reside

I stood by the window of the corridors in Heaven's Palace, the place where us, six saint beasts reside and watched with great apprehension at the dark gloomy clouds looming above Zeus-dono's shrine. Tonight is the night before the Holy Spirit Festival, a special occasion meant for celebration and happiness. Yet, with such a cruel and ruthless ritual occurring just before this festive day, it makes me feel only sorrow and bitterness instead of joy.

"So you are here, Luca," Rey called out from a few paces away. Turning to face him, I studied his troubled expression as he came closer. "Usually the sky is full of stars. What happened tonight?"

"Would the sky be grieving as well?" I voiced out loud when he stood by me, for being with Rey makes me feel so comfortable, that I do not feel afraid to hide my thoughts.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

What do I mean? "Look at the shrine."

"The shrine is covered by dark clouds." Rey replied as he followed my gaze.

"Yeah, it's been like that for a while now." For a very _long_ while and it troubles me. Never had I seen such massive dark clouds forming and never had the sky been this dark.

"That must be…" The purge, I thought silently as his voice trails off.

"Yeah," I said instead, "It's the custom before the holy ceremony. I'm sure it's being held at Zeus-dono's shrine right now." And I can only guess that the number of angels in this year's purge must be far greater than that of past years.

"It's the purification for those who defy, right?" Or more likely, just an excuse for Zeus to turn lowly angels into monsters; it is simply abuse. But even though I thought that, I chided him instead because even though we're close, I care for him too much… so such dark thoughts of mine should stay with me, least he would come under harm due to my misguiding.

"Shh! You're too loud, Rey."

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologises, which instantly made my heart ache a little. This wouldn't do, for I knew that he would blame himself inside for whatever 'errors', which he thought he had made. It wouldn't matter what he thought they were; so long as it made me unhappy, or more correctly, so long as I appeared to be displeased about it, he would instantly feel bad for it. Perhaps he had never realised it, how similar we were, for in effect, it made me feel guilty about it. Such was the bond that we had - the infinite care that we had for each other… and perhaps more.

"The only ones who know of this fact are only a certain few even amongst the top angels. It's better not to talk about it directly." But I knew that there wasn't anybody in these corridors. It's only an excuse of mine really, because chiding him without a reason would hurt him, even though he wouldn't say it. But I would feel his sadness, even if it was small compared to his other more overwhelming feeling, whenever I touched his hand or even his silky, violet hair.

"Okay. I said it without thinking." He continues quietly and let out a tiny squeeze.

"Are you cold?" I asked immediately, concerned for his well being.

"I'm alright." He brushed it aside casually and smiled. But I know better. It's a habit of his, to not want to make me worry about him. Despite having so many good qualities, he is modest and humble and continues seeking to improve himself so he could have the strength to protect himself and others. That in itself is a virtue that makes me want to protect him ever more. And so I decided a long time ago, that I will take him under my wing.

"Tonight's wind is cold. Let's go to my room." I suggested warmly, for tonight, I wish to show him just how much I cared for him. "There's wine made from the fruit that I picked at Eden Orchard. If you drink that, you'll be warmed up on the inside."

"Thank you, Luca, to always take care of me." He smiled again, that sweet smile of his that always tugs at my heart, one of the many reasons which inspire my protection of him, so that I will forever be able to see that gentle smile.

"Not really." I laughed, my mood instantly lifted.

"No, Luca… I know…" He trailed off, as if unable to finish his sentence. But one look into his eyes and I knew that something was different. Usually, when he was embarrassed or feeling shy, he would avert his gaze, stutter and blush. But tonight, there was a desperate need in his eyes, like a resolve to do something that he had wanted to do for a long time.

"What?" I asked, at once both curious and concerned. Then I felt his hand, so tentatively holding my own. Instantaneously, I hear them – those sweet whispers of love trickling into my ears and humming under my skin like a soft breeze, racing from my hand to throughout my whole body.

"That's…" He moved ever so closer, "Please read it… with your fingers." He finished softly and brought my hand up to his soft lips.

"I love you." Those unsaid words reverberated beneath my hand, thumping rapidly in urgent need and vibrating every fiber of my being. Over and over, again and again, those three words echoed inside my head like a mantra. In response, I felt my own heart thumping in time to it, so quickly that it felt like it was on the verge of bursting.

"Rey…I know…" He took a sharp intake of breath, his ruby eyes widening in surprise. But there was nothing to be surprised at for I have already known it. After all, how could I not? Upon my appointment as one of the six saint beasts, Zeus granted me new powers - powers to read with my fingers. Since then, what had only been a suspicion was confirmed countless of times whenever my fingers so much as to graze his skin, which was very often, seeing as to how often we were together.

"But you…" He asked, flustered, a light pink dusting across his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I apologised and gently grasp his hands in my own, this time bringing them to my lips. I pressed a soft kiss on his slender fingers before releasing them.

"I never confronted you about it because I knew that it would make you feel uncomfortable. I wanted you to make your move at your own pace. Also, since you were already always with me, I never felt the need to push."

"No way… but that's not fair. I was always –"

"I know," I interrupted him. And with one arm swiftly going round his slender back, I pulled him close. With my other hand, I held his chin up to face me such that our noses were barely touching – an action in which I discovered some time ago was his weakness; it made him ever more shy. He promptly reddened some more, which looked so sensuous against his fair skin.

"But it made me so happy to know you felt this way about me for all these time. Before I had this new found power, I was always wondering about it. And once Zeus-dono informed us of our powers, the first thing on my mind was that I needed to touch you, to know once and for all how you felt."

"Luca…" he murmured with his lips quivering faintly and his ruby eyes glistening with tears. It startled me and tugged at my heart so wrenchingly that I felt the urge to dispel his tears.

And so I tenderly captured his lips with mine.

His teary eyes widened even more in shock.

"Don't cry, Rey…" I pulled back a milli-fraction and cupped his face, wiping his tears away with my thumb. "I love you."

"Luca…"

"Shh…" I hushed him and lowered my head to his. And as if in anticipation, his eyelids fluttered to a close, as did mine.

Our lips met in moist sweetness and moved against each other tenderly and slowly even though the warmth from his lips has heated my body to a feverish pitch. Still, I willed my lower regions to calm down as I wished to savour this beautiful being slowly and gently, for he is more precious to me than anything else in this world – and I have all night for that.

As I broke our kiss, he let out a small whimper which only served to tighten my lungs and cause my blood to head downwards. Biting back a groan, I caressed his soft cheeks before lifting him, with my one arm round his back and the other beneath his knees.

"Luca!" He gasped in surprise at the sudden movement.

"I'm sorry… Rey… but I won't let you sleep tonight," I breathed heavily and kissed his forehead, feeling my need increase with every touch as sweet murmurs continued to resonate inside my mind and my entire body.

He only blushed in response and buried his head against my shoulder. But I know from the desperate pounding of words inside my mind, that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

So I carried him that way to my bedroom and carefully laid him down on my large, four-post bed. As soon as I did so, he wound his arms around my neck and pulled me down towards him. But I reached out and balanced one arm on the bed to stop myself from falling and placed a finger on his lips.

"Be patient." I chided teasingly and got up, moving towards the wooden table placed at the center of my room. There, I picked up the bottle that contained the wine, which I had extracted from grapes earlier on during the day. Moving back towards the bed with the bottle in hand, I sat at the edge of the bed, next to him. Taking a big gulp of the wine, I pulled him towards me so that he sat up, then proceeded to clamp my mouth tightly over his, allowing the wine in my mouth to seep into his. I felt him swallow the brew before I pulled away and smiled.

"Was it good?" I asked huskily, reaching over to whisper in his ears before flicking a tongue to the shell of his ear.

"Mmmh…" was his only intelligent reply.

"Then have some more." And then I continued to repeat my actions over and over while he clutched onto my robe, fisting it with his hands and pressing himself against my body. After a few mouthfuls, the effects of the wine were already starting to kick in, as our bodies heated up, such that his warmth seemed to engulf me despite the robes that we wore. And honestly, 'good' was just an understatement. The combination of the sweet taste of the wine, the warmth and softness of his lips and the taste of him just brought a whole new meaning to the word 'delectable'. And still, it wasn't enough.

As I was feeding him a mouthful of the wine, I felt his tongue tentatively seeking for mine. When the very tips of our moist tongues met, a spark ignited and flamed, turning into a heated dance of passion as our tongues caressed each other within a warm cavern of sweetness. The unfinished bottle of wine was prompted dropped onto the floor, forgotten – no need for a sweet drink when I already have the sweetest thing right here inside my arms.

Pushing him down onto the bed, I wrapped my arms around his lithe frame and swallowed the last bit of wine in my mouth while my mouth still continued to press against Rey, unable to pull apart from him for even a second. Only when the need to breathe became too much to ignore did we pull apart, panting hard and breathless. Indeed, if I could even swallow him whole, I might have already done so.

"Luca…" He moaned softly, his voice sounding so erotic that it seemed to reverberate within me all the way down to my groin.

Capturing his lips with mine once more, I made sure to fully taste him. As our tongues moved against each other in a loving embrace, the sugary taste from the wine left on our tongues made the kiss all the more sweeter. I explored his mouth with my tongue, relishing the feel of the moist warmness of his cavern. However, I wanted more. I needed to taste more of Rey, feel more of him, and these thoughts now ran through my mind in a desperate chant.

At last, breaking apart from the kiss and panting heavily, I moved to place feathery kisses along his jaw and swiftly unbuttoned his robe, to which he stopped me.

"Luca…" he whined and placed a hand on mine, an evident blush on his face. "I think –"

"Shh…" I assured him and slid a hand underneath his red-coloured robe that matched the colour of his eyes, causing him to gasp and tremble. "It's alright. I'll be gentle." I then pulled open his robe, slowly sliding it down from his slender shoulders and arms to expose his upper torso, feasting my eyes upon the creamy expanse of his skin.

"Nnnh… Luca…" Rey whimpered and wrapped his arms round his chest, turning his head to face the side, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Rey. Tonight, I'll make all of you mine." I whispered huskily into his ear and pulled his arms away to feel his skin, delighting in the feel of his smooth and soft porcelain skin. He trembled slightly beneath my touch and his skin sang with soft murmurs, humming a tune of love which seared my fingers like a flame that doesn't burn.

His breath came in fast pants and when my fingers grazed over his pink nubs, his breaths hitched and he shut his eyes tightly. So I continued to tease them with my fingers and watched, fascinated, as they hardened under my ministrations. Then I dipped downwards and enveloped one erect nipple with my mouth, causing him to moan loudly. Gently sucking on his nipple, I swirled my tongue around it, educing several moans and whimpers before moving to repeat the same action on the other one. Then I trailed my tongue downwards slowly, to which he panted ever harder as I got closer to the core of his need.

Reaching beneath the skirt of his robe, I tugged at his long, black pants and began pulling it down when Rey stopped me yet again.

"Wait! Luca…." He trailed off and looked away, crimson red staining his cheeks.

"What's the matter?" I smiled with assurance and cupped his face, turning it to face mine.

"It's…. it's weird if I'm the only one who…"

I laughed knowingly.

"What is it? It isn't funny." He whined and pouted.

"I'm sorry. But you're right. Well then, I'll take my clothes off too, alright?" As expected, he grew a few shades redder upon hearing my words, which made him all the more adorable.

Sitting back on my heels, I unbuttoned my robe and watched him as his gaze followed my every action. Pulling my robe off, I proceeded to do the same with my bottom, followed with my shoes, dropping them carelessly onto the floor.

"There now, are you satisfied?"

"Who –who would be!" He protested and looked away again.

I chuckled. "Alright then, your turn."

"Wh –what -?!" He only had a fraction of a second to protest before I was on top of him again, pulling his pants down to reveal his beautiful, slim legs. As I pulled down his pants, my lips were following the action, grazing his smooth skin, causing him to shiver uncontrollably. Then I removed his shoes and robes completely and carelessly kicked all the items onto the pile of mess on the floor.

Sliding my hands back up his legs, I could feel him tremble even more. Sliding my hand underneath the skirt of his robe, I gently brushed against his shaft, eliciting an erotic moan, louder than any I have ever heard before. Teasing him, I rubbed and massaged his shaft for a while before wrapping it firmly with one hand and pumping it slowly and steadily, causing him to mewl and buckle as he tried to muffle his groans by burying his face into the pillow. Seeing him so unrestrained made me harder than ever before, even painfully so as my own member throbbed with desperate need.

Bringing my other hand upwards, I brought my fingers to his lips.

"Suck." I ordered him, to which he stared at me bewildered for a moment before obeying without question, as my ministrations had left him to breathless for words.

Taking my fingers, he sucked and licked them thoroughly, right up to my knuckles, his eyes closed in lust and contentment. And when he moaned around my fingers, it sent vibrations that went straight down to my member, so much so that I could hardly hold back anymore. But for his sake I would, because I could never ever hurt him.

"Enough." I choked out breathlessly, suddenly realising that studying his expressions while I pleasured him was turning me on much more than I had realised, so much so that I was panting along with him myself.

Startled with my command, he lazily opened his ruby eyes that glazed with passion and looked at me questioningly through half-lidded eyes. Withdrawing my fingers from his mouth, I brought it down to the small crevice between his bottom and in answer, pushed in.

"Ahhh-hh!" He cried out.

Kissing his knee in apology, I slowly pushed my finger deeper whilst my other hand held his hips firmly down to stop him from squirming around. Initially, his passage was tight and difficult to push through but after while, he got used to the intrusion and when I felt him start to relax around my finger, I added another one in. While I tried to stretch him with my fingers, I watched his face carefully for any signs that meant it was too painful for him. However, it anything, his flushed face, sweat-glistened skin and panting moans painted such an arousing picture that I was certain if I do not get relief soon, I would surely burst.

When I was sure he was ready, I removed my fingers and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. In response, he opened his legs wider to give me better access. It couldn't have been a better invitation. I positioned myself at his entrance and pushed in slowly, not wanting to break into him despite myself, my both hands pushing against his thigh for better support.

"NNnnnh…" He whimpered and I immediately stopped, worried that I had hurt him. But he reached up to cup my face, smiling that sweet smile of his. "Please, don't stop."

That could have driven me insane, but still holding onto the last bit of my restraint, I continued to push in slowly till I was all the way in then pull out slowly. Shifting my position a bit, I pushed back in again, just a little harder and faster this time, and got a strangled cry from Rey which startled me. Flustered, I tried to pull out, but he held onto my waist tightly.

"Do… do that again." He breathed out, his voice unsteady.

Repeating my actions before, he arched his back upwards and groaned loudly in a sort of cry before panting hard. Realising that it made him feel good, I continued thrusting in and out of him that way, slowly gaining momentum while pressure continued building up in my lower regions. All the while our pants and throaty moans filled the room until he suddenly screamed my name and arched his back gracefully off the bed, spilling his cum over our torso.

The combination of hearing him screaming my name and cumming finished me as I jerked violently into him, releasing my cum inside of him as well.

Spent and exhausted, I waited for my erratic breathing to calm down before pulling out of him. I bent down to lick his cum off his stomach. Then he pulled me upwards into a lazy, unhurried kiss, tasting his own cum in the process. Pulling apart, I pulled the blankets over us as he cuddled with me, sleep looming over us.

And just before the last traces of my consciousness slipped away, I swore to myself that I will forever and ever protect this beautiful and precious being right here in my arms.

**END**


End file.
